


let me love you (take a chance)

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Series: AllenbertWeek2017 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, frenemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: Barry and Julian fall into a pattern; go for drinks, end up in bed together. But Barry finds himself wanting more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, y'all. Hope you enjoy

It was just supposed to be one night.

One night of intense, passionate, no-strings-attached sex. But then it happened again, and now they had established a routine.

Julian would invite him to his home for drinks. One drink would turn into two, and two drinks would turn into the two of them in bed together.

“You can't tell anyone, Allen.” Julian had whispered to him as they laid in bed together for the third time.

But Barry was no good at “friends with benefits” thing (what was it called when they weren't even friends?). Julian refused to even _discuss_ … whatever this was.

Why was Julian so desperate to keep them a secret? Was he ashamed to be sleeping with Barry? Even if he did ask, he knew Julian would never give him an answer.

This thing of theirs had been going on for long enough that his friends had started to suspect he was seeing someone. Every time they asked him though, he shot them down. As unhappy as he was with keeping their relationship a secret, he refused to betray Julian’s trust like that.

Barry wasn't sure if he could call this thing of theirs a relationship. It certainly wasn’t like any relationship he had been in before. And if they weren't dating, did that mean they could see other people as well? But who else would he even want to sleep with? It wasn't like people were lining up to date him. And even if he did say yes, the only person he found himself wanting to date was _Julian_.

He should have known this would happen. A relationship without feelings was impossible for Barry; it was only a matter of time before he started to fall in love.

+++

“Julian, why don't we ever just go on dates?”

Julian was silent for a long while. Barry had begun to think that he would never answer.  
“Because I don't want to fall In love,” He said finally. “If I fall in love with you—and god, it would be so _easy_ —but if I do, that gives you the power to break my heart.”

Barry rolled on his side to face Julian. “Jules, I understand you don’t want to get hurt, but don’t you think you should take a chance? And if I’m being honest, you’ve had the power to break my heart from day one.”

Julian rolled over as well, their noses mere centimeters away from touching. “What do you mean?” he asked quizzically.

Barry pressed a slow kiss to Julian’s lips, pouring all the emotions he couldn't quite express into it. “I mean I like you, you idiot. This friend-with-benefits thing has been great, but I can't help but want more for us. I want to take you out for dinner, I want to curl up on the couch with you and a documentary, I want to know your favorite color. It hurts to have to keep this a secret.”

“You really want that with me?” Julian’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah, Julian, I do. Can we at least give this a try?”

Julian dropped his head onto Barry’s shoulder, his lips ghosting against Barry’s neck. “Let's take a chance,” he whispered, punctuating his sentence with a yawn. “Sleep first, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tungle!](http://adhd-barry-allen.tumblr.com)


End file.
